Eyezor
Eyezor was an acting general in Chen's army, who oversaw the transportation of goods from the Noodle Factory to Chen's Noodle House. Along with several other Cultists, Eyezor ensured the Ninjas' awareness of the Tournament of Elements and Zane's survival. Eyezor helped Chen to steal the Elemental Masters' powers. After the competitors rallied against Chen, Eyezor helped to complete the spell that transformed him and his allies into fake Anacondrai. Eyezor and Chen's army attacked Ninjago, eventually fighting the Elemental Masters at the Corridor of Elders. When Garmadon sacrificed himself, the original Anacondrai generals banished Eyezor and the Cultists to the Cursed Realm. Later, Nya drowned the Preeminent, the physical manifestation of the Cursed Realm. With the realm destroyed, Eyezor died. History The Invitation On the day before the Tournament of Elements began, Eyezor was in New Ninjago City and observed Kai defeat Kruncha at Yang Tavern finals. That night, he staged a robbery of Chen's Noodle House with two thugs while the Ninja were there. As intended, the Ninja intervened and Eyezor lured them out into the back alley where they had set up Chen's invitation to the Tournament. At midnight of the following evening, Eyezor and his thugs boarded Chen's ferry with the Elemental Masters and patrolled the boat with Clouse during the voyage to Chen's island. Only One Can Remain When the ferry arrived at Chen's Island, Eyezor guarded the main hall of the palace during the opening ceremony. That night, after Karlof was eliminated, Eyezor lead a group of Cultists to the Anacondrai Temple. During the ceremony, he and Zugudragged the defeated Master of Metal, Karlof before Chen, who used the Staff of Elements to remove his elemental power. Once the deed was done, they then hauled Karlof off to be put to work in the Noodle Factory. Versus Eyezor observed all four Tournaments of the second round. Ninja Roll Eyezor and a few other thugs used the ferry to returned New Ninjago City with the latest batch of supplies for the Noodle House. The delivery went uninterrupted and the thugs returned to the island on the ferry, unaware that there were one too many noodle trucks. Spy for a Spy The next day, a loud guitar solo began emanating from somewhere on the island and Eyezor was ordered to discover the source. Investigating the waterwall, they found the D.B. Express inside the small cave, with Dareth inside jamming out. When Dareth attempted to escape in the D.B. X, Eyezor pursued him in a Condrai Crusher, and managed to capture the Brown Ninja. Spellbound Eyezor helped Clouse capturing the Elemental Masters during the next round of the Tournament. The Forgotten Element While inspecting the outer defenses, Eyezor discovers Krait sleeping on duty and promptly puts a stop to it. He then notices Kapau and Chope talking and orders them to be silent. The Day of the Dragon Eyezor and Zugu repaired the one Blade-Copter they could get their hands on, though they attempted to capture Skylor when she escaped their hideout. The two generals pursued in Condrai Crushers, though both crashed when they rammed into one driven by Kai. They were captured by Nya and taken back to the docks were they were tied up with the other Cultists. When the Cultists, along with Eyezor, were transformed into Anacondrai however, they were able to break free of their bonds and leave the island in the other blade-copters to head to Ninjago. The Greatest Fear of All Eyezor and Zugu reported to Chen that the Ninja have arrived in New Ninjago City, much to Chen's dismay as the spell had begun to wear off. The Corridor of Elders While crossing through Echo Canyons, Eyezor helped carry the Roto Jet along with Zugu, Kapau and Chope. After Garmadon sacrificed himself by being banished to the Cursed Realm, Eyezor was banished alongside the other Anacondrai Cultists to the Cursed Realm by the original Anacondrai Generals, where he would remain for the rest of eternity.